


La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°3 : L'heure d'aller se coucher

by Isa_Faradien



Series: La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anidala, Crack, F/M, Snippet, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin tente désespérément de mettre ses trois enfants au lit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°3 : L'heure d'aller se coucher

**Author's Note:**

> On remet ça :)

_ Les enfants ! appela Anakin en entrant dans le salon. Il commence à se faire tard, alors tous au lit, et pas de discussion !

Sauf que les trois jeunes Skywalker aimaient discuter. Beaucoup. Ils continuèrent leurs activités comme si personne ne les avait interrompus.

Padmé disait souvent qu'Anakin n'avait absolument aucune autorité. Elle oubliait aussi de préciser qu'elle n'en avait pas plus que lui. Luke, Leia et Jinn n'en avaient toujours fait qu'à leur tête, et même les ordres déguisés sous des jeux d'Ahsoka, la patience d'Obi-Wan et l'autorité naturelle de Palpatine n'avaient jamais fonctionné pour les rendre plus obéissants. Leia était la seule à suivre les ordres de Palpatine – ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille. Les autres ignoraient tout autant leurs « oncles » et leur « tante » que leurs vrais parents.

_ Luke. Leia. Jinn. Vous laissez tomber votre partie de bataille de cartes, vous la terminerez plus tard si vous voulez, mais maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher, tenta de nouveau Anakin.

La soirée s'annonçait très longue.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, pauvre Anakin :p


End file.
